Of Snowdrops & Snowflakes
by Depths of Silence
Summary: (AU) Every story begins with 'Once Upon a Time'... ...Even those that do not end with 'And They Lived Happily Ever After'. Jack x Elsa.


**Disclaimer:** _Depths of Silence_ owns nothing. All she owns are the Original Characters.

**Title:** Of Snowdrops & Snowflakes

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Drama, Romance, Humour, Angst, Friendship.

**Authoress Note:** So, this is my first _Rise of the Guardia__n__s + Frozen_ crossover. I blame you all Jelsa fans for tickling my muses and making them come to life. Still, since I am new at this, I shall inform you this story occurs in an Alternate Universe. So, if you do not enjoy this sort of setting, please, refrain yourself from speaking ill of the plot. After all, I have warned you in advance. Also, allow me to inform you of one last thing; **_English _**is my _second_ language so ignore any errors you will most certainly find. Thank you!

**Summary: **(AU) "Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Arendelle, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny where disputes makes hearts sinful. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers live their life whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their undoing bury their parents' strife." Jack x Elsa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Snowdrops &amp; Snowflakes<strong>_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>Every story begins with 'Once Upon a Time'...<em>

_...Even those that do not end with 'And They Lived Happily Ever After'._

The shadows in the walls were still as candles lit the entire room in a composed waltz. Outside the full moon shone brightly, the silvery moonlight kissing the half closed curtains as it fell upon the stone floor. The wind would occasionally hum, breaking the steady silence with low notes as the dark hours continued to roll by.

All of a sudden, a shadow moved, the flames flickering as a current of air blew inside. Footsteps broke the tranquillity of the night, cutting the silence like an acute sword.

The night went still...

A pair of blue eyes darted around, trying to look beyond the bookshelves and tables scattered everywhere. Cautious steps led the young man around a chair, his head moving left and right. His right hand was resting on top of the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out if necessary.

"I'm here..."

A smooth voice tickled the silence, and the man immediately twirled around. His narrowed eyes relaxed when a figure emerged from behind a bookshelf. Long platinum-blonde tresses reflected the light of the candles, a pair of blue eyes finding his in a matter of seconds.

"Hey..." he breathed out, releasing the grip on his sword. Quickly, he went to her, their hands finding each other effortlessly. As he tried to control his wildly-beating heart, the man pressed his forehead against the woman's, and closed his eyes.

The fragrance of røsslyng was as reassuring as it was familiar.

"We need to go." he murmured as he opened his eyes, and stared at the exquisite beauty before him. He felt her gently squeeze his hands as a small, rather nervous smile appeared on her face.

"Let's do it..."

He smiled back at her, and grasped her right hand with his left one. Quickly, they went towards the closest window, and he pulled the curtains aside before opening the window. As the moon peered inside, he turned to the woman behind him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, but before she could nod in response, the doors of the library swung open, hitting the walls with a loud bang. The two young adults looked over their shoulders as voices shouted out for them. Hastily, he turned to her.

"We have to go."

She nodded, and he released her hand in order to guide her towards the window. Heart hammering against his rib cage, he helped her to sit on the window-frame, but before he could help her swung her legs over it, he heard a familiar click.

An eerie voice spoke up.

"I am going to shoot you."

He looked at her in the eye. She was white, whiter than usual, with tresses framing her pallid cheeks. Her eyes, wide and beautiful, were observing him. She was shaking, and he knew her heartbeat matched his. They both knew there was no turning back; there could be no turning back.

Turning back would mean death.

"No, you won't." he said without looking away from her blue eyes, "You cannot risk it."

"Do not mock me! I am going to shoot you!" the man behind him threatened, and he felt more than saw her breathing get stuck on her throat at the vicious warning. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this? Oh, how I have dreamt about this moment! You, stay back!"

Finally, he broke the eye-contact with her, and looked over his shoulder. Soldiers were standing right behind them with their swords and guns draw. In front of the small army stood a face he would never forget.

"You've only got one shot." he pointed out, slowly turning around, "And you're going to need more than one shot to kill me."

"Oh, so you've learnt nothing. My boy, there is more than just one way to kill a man." a devious grin appeared from the shadows. He felt his heart skip a beat. Cautiously, he tried to stand in front of the woman that was still sitting on the window. "Oh no, you're not going to win. Not this time."

"You cannot do it. You cannot risk harming someone innocent."

"I'd agree, but there are no innocent people here." the grin grew wider, and the world went silent. The wind outside ceased, the shadows went still, and the silence screamed louder.

All of a sudden, a flame twitched.

A gunfire cut through the unstable silence.

A pair of blue eyes widened in horror.

A feeble voice faded into nothingness.

"...Jack..."

One lonely figure arched over the window-frame, bathed in moonlight. Tresses pale as marble reflected the light of the stars as one single tear escaped from the bluest ocean.

Only then there was a scream.

"ELSA!"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
